For the love of a cherryblossom!
by YumiYa
Summary: Syaoran comes back from Hong Kong and loses Sakura, right? After the tragedy, what happened? Read on to find out! S+S and T+E! Chapter 7/Author's note is up! Basically Chapter 7 is just a thingy I put up for confused readers on Sakura's "hoe" and "hanyan"
1. Finally Coming Back

Disclaimer: Yo pplz wassup! This is ice_eternity reporting! How are you? Just wanna say dat Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me. It belongs to CLAMP! Now that I've said dat…. don't sue me!!!  
  
A.N.: This is my second fanfics so read it and tell me how you think of it k? Easy on the flames! This takes place after Eriol's test thingy! Thanks! Please R+R!!  
  
"text"=talking  
'text'=thoughts  
(text)=A.N.  
=phone conversations, sound effects, etc.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Going back  
By: ice_eternity  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
In the airport:  
"Syaoran-kun! Why! Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura exclaimed tears coming freely down her face. Syaoran looked at her heartbroken. "I'm sorry Sakura! I didn't want to hurt you!" 'This is the last time I'll ever get to see my cherry blossom ever again.' Syaoran walked up to the tear-stained girl and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"Gomenai Sakura-chan, gomen." 'I have to tell her, now or never.' Syaoran looked at her, depressed.  
"Flight 741 to Hong Kong is now boarding. I repeat, Flight 741 to Hong Kong is now boarding."  
"Sakura…a..aishiteru!" With that Syaoran headed toward the gate. Sakura stood there shocked. 'Did he just say a..aishiteru?!' Wiping her tears, she ran toward Syaoran.   
"Wait! Syaoran!" She jumped into his arms. "Aishiteru anata!" Syaoran smiled. They kissed for a while before Syaoran regretfully broke off.  
"Wait for me, Sakura. After my training, I promise to com back to you!" Syaoran turned and headed for the plane. Sakura smiled sadly with tears running down her face. 'I'll wait for you, my little wolf, as long as it takes, I'll wait for you!' She waited for the plane to leave before turning to leave.  
  
'Aishiteru'  
'Aishiteru'  
  
  
  
*6 Years later*  
The Kinomoto Household:  
"Yo! Stuffed animal get down here!" Touya yelled up the stairs. The yellow guardian beast of the seal flew down.  
"What is it?! You made me lose on Zylon Warriors!" Kero said sounding just a bit cranky. Touya sweat dropped (A.N.: Hey that doesn't happen too many times now, does it?).  
"Yeah yeah! How's Sakura?"  
"Blank as ever!" Kero said seriously. 'It's all that gaki's fault! Leaving Sakura like that! Ever since he left, she's gone into a depression and won't talk to anybody with an exception for replies.  
"Hey, stuffed animal! Time for dinner!" Touya said breaking Kero's thoughts. Kero usually was offended in being called "stuffed animal" but at the mention of food, he flew happily to the kitchen. Touya still stood at the stairs watching Kero fly away. 'Yup, that'll get him anytime! He's kinda hopeless when it comes to food!'  
"Oi! Kaijuu! Dinner time!" Touya yelled up the stairs again. Footsteps were heard upstairs and Sakura came down, "Hai oniisan!" Touya looked sadly at his sister. She hadn't smiled or stomped on him for six years. He missed his old cheerful sister. 'Why is she still waiting for the gaki?' He sighed and joined Sakura and Kero in the kitchen. Fujitaka was off on ANOTHER archaeology dig and wouldn't be home for a couple of weeks. 'She should forget him and date on of those guys in school!' Touya thought. Sakura grew up a beautiful young woman at the age of 16. Her hair was the same length as six years ago. She was in high school with her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. And all the boys were trying to get her to date with him. Sakura did what she always did in situations like these, ignore them. Sakura finished eating and zombie-walked back up to her room. 'Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun. When will you come back? Syao-kun! I need you back! Please, listen to me! Syao-kun!' Sakura went to sleep. Kero looked at his mistress as she quietly cried to sleep. 'Oh Sakura! What will we do with you?'  
  
In Hong Kong:  
  
'Sakura! I'll come back to you! Just hold on!' Syaoran practiced his sword movements. Sweating, he moved around the unseen invaders. Meilin watched him behind the slightly open door. 'Oh Syaoran-kun! What will we do? He's thinking about her again!' Meilin shut the door and walked down the hall. The house was quiet for once. Without Syaoran's sisters, who went into the city to shop, the house was peaceful. Meilin slowly walked to a double-doored room. She knocked on the door.  
"You may enter, Li Meilin!" A female voice said. Meilin walked past the doors and faced the beautiful Li Yelan, Syaoran's mother. "He's thinking about her again, Aunt Yelan!" Meilin reported. Yelan nodded sadly, "I know! He really misses her! Meilin, tell Xiaolang to get dressed and meet Wei outside!" Meilin looked surprised, "What?!" Yelan smiled, "Meilin, you are going back to Tomoeda with Xiaolang!"  
"Thank you!" Meilin rushed up and hugged Yelan.   
"Now, Meilin, you must make sure that Xiaolang has been engaged with the Card Mistress by a year or else he'll have to come back permanently! Now, go make my Xiaolang happy!" Yelan hugged back, "The baggage are in the car!" Meilin got up and ran to Syaoran's room.   
"SYAORAN!!!!!" Syaoran felt his ear burst as Meilin yelled at him. He replied with a cold, "What?" and placed his sword back in its sheath.   
"You better hurry up and shower!! Or else, we'll be late! Now, GO!!!" Syaoran got up and ran out of the room. He showered quickly and met up with Meilin. (He doesn't want to damage his hearing from hearing Meilin yell commands!) They left for the airport and when they arrived, they dragged a very confused Syaoran to the plane.   
"Chotto matte!! Stop! Where are we going? Does mother know?"   
"Aw hurry up! The plane's gonna leave!" Meilin tried to drag Syaoran on but he stood his ground.  
"Oh fine! Wei, bring the luggage on board and we'll be right in!" Wei nodded and boarded the plane. Meilin turned and looked Syaoran in the eye.   
"Look Syaoran! We, and Wei of course, have permission from your mother, Li Yelan, to go to Tomoeda, Japan for one year so you can see your ying-fa (cherry blossom) again and get engaged to her or you'll have to come back to Hon Kong permanently! Got it? Good! Let's go!" Meilin dragged a shocked Syaoran on the plane.  
'What? Mother is sending us to Tomoeda?' Syaoran sat in his chair for half the flight before realizing that he had permission to marry Sakura! 'Oh wow! Hang on, Sakura! I'm coming back!' The rest of the flight Syaoran was squirming around and glancing at his watch.  
"Welcome to Japan. The current time is 3:45 PM. Thank you for choosing China Airlines! (I don't know! He's from Hong Kong right? I couldn't think of anything else!) We hope you enjoyed your flight! Thank you and have a nice day!" The passengers piled out of the plane. Syaoran, Meilin, and Wei rode the bus back to their old apartment.  
  
They looked inside. The apartment was just like they left it. Syaoran walked up to the phone and dialed a phone number while Wei and Meilin did the 30-second unpack.  
  
At the Daidouji Mansion:  
  
"Hello Daidouji household! Yes sir! Miss Daidouji!" Footsteps ran down the stairs. A purple-haired elegant woman appeared.  
"Yes?"  
"Phone, miss!"  
"Thank you!" She took the phone and watched the maid leave. She put if up to her ear and spoke, "Hello? This is Daidouji Tomoyo! How may I help you?" "Li-kun! Oh my gosh! Where are you?" "In Tomoeda?" "Omigod! Did you call Sakura-chan?" "Hontoni?!" "That's great! She hasn't been the same since you left! You might not get the reaction you want though!" Tomoyo remembered the quiet, depressed Sakura and told Li seriously. "Bye!" Tomoyo hung up the phone dismayed. Then an idea struck her. 'If Li-kun is back and he still loves Sakura-chan then… new video footage of Syaoran and Sakura together! Better call Eriol-kun!' Tomoyo picked up the phone and dialed Eriol's number.   
"Hi Nakuru-san! This is Tomoyo! Can I speak to Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo blushed at the last comment. She and Eriol had finally become a couple just about the full moon. It was really romantic. Eriol had told her under the full moon and she was really happy to be with him. After that, Eriol decided to stay in Tomoeda in order to stay with her. "Hi Eriol-kun!" "Li-kun's back!" "Yup! Just today!" "I know and what do you mean really? I thought you're the reincarnation of the great Clow Reed! Aren't you supposed to be able to feel his aura or something? Anyway, hey, are you free?" "Meet me by the Elementary School, alone!" "ERIOL-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo wanted to say more but he hung up. Her face burned as she hung up and ran to her room. She grabbed the latest camcorder, popped in a fresh tape, and headed out.  
  
Near the Tomoeda Elementary School:  
Tomoyo neared the cherry blossom trees. She couldn't see Eriol anywhere but she knew he was around.  
"Eriol-kun! Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo called. "I know you're here! Eriol-kun!! Eri-aah!" Tomoyo felt herself being lifted up by a magical force. It brought her up into a tree where she saw Eriol lounging on a branch. He looked up at her and gave her a mysterious smile. She floated near him and it let go of her right on top of Eriol.   
"Did you like the ride, my sweet?"  
"Yes, but did you have to drop me on your lap?" Eriol grinned and wrapped his arms on her waist.  
"Yes, why? You don't like that?" He kissed her cheek. Tomoyo look at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Se kissed him on the lips and said, "I like it but we really shouldn't make out right now!"  
"Why?"  
"We came here to make a plan to get Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan back together!"   
"Right!" Eriol and Tomoyo slid off the branch.  
"Careful! My camcorder is in there!" Eriol gave her a smile which madder her heart completely melt.  
"You still have your old spying habits? I'm impressed!"  
"Yeah but it's a bit rusty! I'll call this new footage, Sakura and Syaoran's Reunion!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. She blinked and dragged a very embarrassed Eriol toward Sakura's house.  
  
At the Kinomoto household:  
Syaoran walked up to the house and took a good look.  
'I haven't seen this house for six years! I miss her sooo much!' He walked up to the door and rang the bell. He heard footsteps inside and then the door opened. Touya stood there looking at him. The six years had done their work. Syaoran was now almost as tall as Touya.   
"Hello! How may I help you?" Touya looked at the young teenager. The messy brown hair and amber eyes looked familiar. Syaoran smirked. 'So he doesn't recognize me!'  
"Hi Touya-san! I'm here to see Sakura-chan!" Touya gasped, the voice was also highly familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Who are you?! You look like someone I know! Like that chinese gaki, 6 years ago!" He saw the stranger smirk again. Then it all came to him.  
"You are the chinese gaki! What are you doing here?"  
"For Sakura-chan!" They glared at each other when Touya finally called Sakura.   
"Hey Kaijuu! The gaki's back and he wants to see you!" Syaoran expected to see Sakura run down the stairs yelling, "Sakura is not a Kaijuu!" but what did happen surprised him. Sakura walked down the steps and said blankly, "What is it oniisan? What chinese gaki?" Touya walked away from Syaoran revealing him to Sakura, and pointed, "That chinese gaki!"  
"Uh! Hi! Sakura-chan, how are you?" Sakura stood there, shocked, and her eyes widened. 'Syao-chan?'  
"Syao-chan?!" Sakura fainted from the shock. Syaoran ran forward and caught her before he hit the ground. He shook her trying to wake her up.   
"Sakura-chan! Sakura!"  
  
End of Chapter 1!!!!  
  
Notes:  
Gomenai-sorry  
Aishiteru-I love you  
Gaki-brat  
Kaijuu-monster  
Chotto matte-Wait a minute  
Hontoni-really  
Hai-yes  
Iie-no  
Nani-what  
Arigato gozaimas-thank you very much  
Ja ne-Bye  
Minna-everyone  
  
  
ice_eternity: Yo pplz! So that's the end of Chapter 1! Please review! I beg of you!! Tell me if you like it or not , your opinions, and what I should change about it so I can make it better story! PUHLEEEEEEEZE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! PUHLEEEEEEEEZE!!!! Look at me! I'm begging! I never beg!!! (ok may-b I do but…….still) Review, review, review!!! Chapter 2 is coming up!! I already wrote part of it!! I'll probably continue writing it in homeroom. Geez….. I've got sooo many stories and I'm too lazy to type them up! Well, this is ice_eternity signing out!!! Arigato gozaimas!! Ja ne, minna!! 


	2. My dear Cherry Blossom

A.N.: Chapter 2 is up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll make sure to put up a bit of the 1st chapter's ending in it, k? CCS is owned by CLAMP! Thanks 4 reading! Make sure u R+R! Enjoy!  
  
"text" talking  
  
'text' thoughts  
  
(text) author's note  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Uh hi…Sakura-chan, how are you?" Sakura stood there, shocked, and her eyes widened. 'Syao-chan?'  
  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura fainted from the shock. Syaoran ran forward and caught her just before she hit the ground. He shook her, trying to wake her up. "Sakura! Sakura!"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: My dear Cherry Blossom  
  
By: YumiYa  
  
"Sakura! Please wake up!!" Touya knelt down and felt her pulse.  
  
"Don't worry! She's fine! Carry her over to the couch!" Syaoran picked her up and carried her over. He gently placed her down. 'Sakura! I should never had left you!' Suddenly, Kero flew down, yelling, "What's wrong?! Sakura? Sakura!" He continued to babble on until he felt a green aura, tickling the back of his senses. He looked at the source. A strange young man was tending to the fallen Sakura, creating a slight mix within the two contrasting auras. Kero, immediately, recognized him. He got angry quickly.  
  
"You! The chinese gaki! You're the one who made Sakura like this!" Syaoran tried to reply back, but then, Kero had transformed into his true form. Keroberos gave Syaoran a glare that threatened to move and get toasted. Syaoran stood still.  
  
"You made her wait for 6 years! What kind of person are you?" By this time, Touya had retreated from the room.  
  
"She waited for you, but you never did until now! 6 years later! All those years, she was heartbroken. As each year passed, she became more of an empty shell then a living person. How could you do that to her?" Keroberos kept yelling at Syaoran to make up for all the pain and sorrow he had put them through these past 6 years. With each word, Syaoran felt like 100 knives had just stabbed his heart, ripped it out of him, got it trampled over by stampeding elephants and racehorses, then fried by ten Pikachus. (A.N.: Sorry! Couldn't think of anything else! Hate Pikachu and all that ugly stuff! Well, back to story! Had to put that in!) Twenty minutes passed when Sakura finally stirred. 'Ug…I had a dream that Syaoran came back to me!' Sakura opened her eyes to see Keroberos yelling at a young boy with messy brown hair and sad amber eyes. Sakura let out a gasp as she recognized the boy. 'It can't be!' Both Syaoran and Keroberos looked her way. Keroberos returned to his borrowed form and flew to Sakura. He sat on her shoulder as he checked Sakura. "Hey Sakura…you feeling okay?" Sakura didn't here him. She got up and ran out of the house, leaving the door open. Syaoran ran after her.  
  
Back to Eriol and Tomoyo:  
  
They were just nearing Sakura's house when Sakura ran out, tears running down her face. Tomoyo and Eriol stared after her, shocked. Then, Syaoran came funning after her. They rushed into the house to see Kero on the floor, apparently a little faint from falling off Sakura's shoulder. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and she looked back. They ran after the distraught couple, leaving the house with the door closed.  
  
Meanwhile in Penguin Park:  
  
Sakura kept running. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to get away from there. She ran and ran until she had no breath left. Seeing the beautiful Sakura trees, she sat down on the grass. The breeze was just right. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and an uneven breath. She stood up quickly and grabbed her key. Then, she felt HIS aura coming. 'Syaoran! He came after me!' Soon, Syaoran came into view and he looked sad. Syaoran looked at her and stood still. Sakura breathed in and out, trying to calm her heart.  
  
"Sakura…" It was barely a whisper. A voice in the wind. 'Syaoran!'  
  
"…"  
  
"Sakura…gomen…onegai…forgive me! I…"  
  
"After 6 years, you came back!" Sakura said, coldly. It hurt her to hear her use that tone. "You know, Li-kun, I'm surprised at you! You don't even keep contact with me and here you are expecting to fin everything the way you left it!" Syaoran felt a stab in his heart. 'Li-kun?' "I'm sorry! I couldn't! The elders wouldn't allow it! Every time I'd try, they'd beat me and threaten to kill you!"  
  
"I can't feel the same way as I did before anymore! Because of what you did, Li Syaoran, I…I hate you!" Sakura turned and ran away. 'Syaoran- kun…gomen, demo…I have to show you the pain I felt when you left me! I don't want to do this! Please forgive me!' She disappeared into the darkness as Syaoran watched. He collapsed and started crying. 'Why Sakura- chan? Why? I should have come back earlier! Even if it meant risking my life!' He cried and cried at the loss of his cherry blossom until he could cry no more. He slowly went back home, sulking.  
  
In the bushes, Tomoyo and Eriol watched the whole scene in shock. Eriol as most surprised. 'My descendant was crying? He let his emotions show that far? He really cares! Even more than I expected!' For Tomoyo, it was another story. She was fuming. When they were sure no one was around, she started yelling.  
  
"Why that…that…that…GIRL! Sometimes she can be so…infuriating! Li-kun finally comes back to her and what does she do? Reject him! Sakura! How could you?! Aaaaaaargh!!!" Tomoyo yelled. Eriol sweatdropped. 'I think she's going just a bit too far!' He grabbed her around her waist. She fought against him, screaming.  
  
"Aaah! Let go of me, Eriol! Let me go! I'll give Sakura a piece of my mind! Aargh!"  
  
"There, there Tomoyo-chan! Calm down!" Eriol said, soothing her. Tomoyo stopped flailing and sighed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Have you forgotten how much you were attached to Sakura- chan back then…in 4th grade?"  
  
"No…I haven't forgotten! I just don't want her alone the rest of her life!"  
  
"She won't! She has us!" Eriol loosened his grip. Tomoyo stood, turned around, and wrapped her slender arms about him.  
  
"I know, but I'm spending more time with you!"  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Good, because if you thought it was, then I'd gladly go back to Kaho- san!" Eriol teased. Tomoyo stiffened and looked at him in horror.  
  
"Eriol! You wouldn't! Please don't! I love you!" Tomoyo hugged him tightly. Eriol smiled softly and hugged her back.  
  
"I know, I know! Aishiteru, anata!"  
  
"Yokata! (I'm glad!)" They stood there.  
  
"Don't worry about those two either! They'll come back together eventually. Destiny has already chosen their fate! So, don't worry!  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2!!!!  
  
YumiYa:*weep**sniff* Well, that was Chapter 2! Lots of romance and drama! Ow! I've got a cramp! Well, I hope you like it! Hopefully, I can get the next few chapters up quick! I've got lots of ideas brewing in my head! Wa ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! What evil things I can do! Aaah, the power of being the author! Please R+R! And again, CCS belongs to CLAMP and CLAMP alone!!! Thank you! C u laterz!!! 


	3. WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?>>>Marriage, a new...

YumiYa: Yo pplz! Chapter 3 is up! This chapter is kinda strange, but R+R, puhleez! CCS is owned by CLAMP!!!!! Thankz! Hope u enjoy! Oh! But! Ashino- sensei is mine 'cause I made her up!  
  
"text" talking  
  
'text' thoughts  
  
(text) Author's Notes  
  
The next day in Tomoeda High:  
  
"Oh right class, settle down! We have a new transfer student from Hong Kong. Please welcome Li Syaoran-kun! Welcome to Tomoeda, Li-kun! Let's see! You can sit behind Kinomoto-san over there! Kinomoto-san, raise your hand!" Ashino-sensei said. Girls looked at the handsome boy and started to drool, except Sakura who looked shocked. She didn't here Ashino-sensei ask her to raise her hand.  
  
"Kinomoto-san! Kinomoto-sa…"  
  
"It's okay! I know who she is!" Syaoran walked down the aisle. He heard a couple of "welcome back"s from his childhood friends. All the girls stared after him, drool coming out of their mouths. All the guys watched him in envy. When Syaoran stopped behind Sakura to put his stuff down, he muttered, "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" Then he sat down. All the girls looked at Sakura in hatred. Sakura just kept on staring ahead at the teacher. She heard Syaoran sigh behind her. 'Gomen Syaoran-kun! Onegai, forgive me!' With that done and everybody settled down, Ashino-sensei began class.  
  
"All right, minna! We are going to be starting a project. It's a marriage project! You'll be put into partners! The first week you'll just be getting ready and settled down! You'll have 25,000 yen(Yumi: Would that be enough? I honestly don't know how much things cost in Japan!!!!!) to spend on getting baby equipment and stuff like that. The next four weeks will be spent taking care of your electronic baby! It'll keep a memory on how well it is being taken care of! At the end of these five weeks, you'll hand back all the stuff and get a grade for the project. That'll be around 1/6 of your yearly-grade, so work hard!! The equipment will be bought from me! You won't really give me money, but how much you spend will be taken down on paper! No loans of withdrawals from the bank or in other words, me! The only way for you to gain money is by your weekly salary. You'll choose a job without knowing the salary! After you've chosen, you'll find out how much you get per week!" Some people were beginning to groan.  
  
"Okay! These are your partners so once you and your partner are called, please stand together at a side of the room! Chiharu and Yamazaki!" Chiharu squealed and dragged a frozen Yamazaki to the side of the room. Ashino-sensei went on and on.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo!" Tomoyo smiled and blushed. Eriol took Tomoyo gently by the arm, tucking her hand on the crook of his elbow. There were lots of whistles, catcalls and yelling going on from the rest of the class. They gracefully walked to stand beside Chiharu and Yamazaki.  
  
"QUIET!!!!! Okay! Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura!" Syaoran stood up and waited for Sakura. There were a lot of whispers from the jealous classmates. Sakura stood up and walked next to Tomoyo, without looking at Syaoran. 'AAAAAAH!!! How could Ashino-sensei do this to me!' Sakura avoided Syaoran's gaze as much as possible. Eriol watched the two and all of a sudden he got an idea. He stared smirking and his glasses fogged up. Tomoyo heard a chuckle nearby and turned around. When she saw Eriol, she sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
"Okay, Eriol-kun! What's up?" Eriol stopped smirking and tried to act normal.  
  
"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Why do you suspect something, dear Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Because number one, you were giving your oh-I'm-so-evil-and-have- something-planned-to-make-someone's-life-a-living-hell look!!! Number two, your glasses are fogged up, hiding those eyes of yours that always tell the truth!"  
  
"Mou, Tomoyo-chan!!!" Eriol said.  
  
"What's up? Tell me! now! Or else!" Tomoyo's eyes ignited with a flare, giving her an icy glare no one could match with. Eriol sweatdropped. 'Oh boy! Hiiragizawa, what have you gotten yourself into this time?!' "Ne, Tomoyo-chan…" Just then the bell rung. 'Whew! Saved by the bell! Arigato, Kami-sama!' (A.N.:Now doesn't that thought go through our heads a couple times during the day, ne? ^_^)  
  
"Okay! Before you go, class! Make sure you do pages 340-348, problems 1-35 in your math books, read your literacy books and meet up with your partner over the weekend to get ready! Dismissed! Have a nice weekend! Sayonara, minna-san!"  
  
"Sayonara, Ashino-sensei!" The students left. Sakura went to her locker and pulled her books out. Tomoyo ran up to her.  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan! Let's walk home together with Eriol-kun and Li-kun! Just like old times!"  
  
"H-h-hai!!" Tomoyo waited for Sakura. Together, they walked over to the Sakura tree. Eriol and Syaoran were already there.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo ran up to Eriol and hugged him. He smiled. Sakura looked at her, smiling sadly. Syaoran stared at her. He walked up to her.  
  
"Come on, Sakura-san! Let's go!" Syaoran said, gently. 'I miss your old genki self! Oh, Sakura-chan! Did what I do in the past inflict this much pain in you? Onegai! Let me in! Let me help heal those wounds that I made in your heart!'  
  
"O-okay!" They walked ahead, with Tomoyo and Eriol in the rear. Eriol looked up and saw the two looking down at the ground. 'I got the perfect plan to pull those two together!' He concentrated and whispered a couple of words. Sakura and Syaoran didn't feel the small amount of magic just emitted on them. Eriol smirked. Tomoyo glanced at him. 'Note to self, demand to know what Eriol just did to those two!! Just because I don't have magic, I did feel something!' They continued walking in silence.  
  
'Sakura-chan…gomen…for what I did!'  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Did you just say something?" Sakura looked at him bewildered.  
  
"No…"  
  
"You've got to be kidding! I heard something from you!"  
  
"No…"  
  
"All right!" Sakura sighed. 'I wish Syaoran would tell me what he's thinking!'  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!" Syaoran blushed a beet red and stopped walking. He stared after Sakura. She turned around and stared.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What did you just say, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"NOTHING!!!!"  
  
"Yes you did! You just said, 'I wish Syaoran would tell me what he's thinking'!"  
  
"What? How'd you find out?!"  
  
"You said it out loud!" Tomoyo and Eriol peeked at them.  
  
"No! I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"Then, you said, 'Sakura-chan…gomen…for what I did' out loud too!!"  
  
"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" The two sorcerers looked back. Eriol gulped. Syaoran gave a threatening glare.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun! What did you just do?!"  
  
"Nothing! Why would you think I did something, my cute-and-very- handsome used-to-be-little-but-still-is-little-compared-to-my-past- incarnation descendant?"  
  
"Grrrr…I told you to quiet it with that!!"  
  
"Oh! Look at the time! Tomoyo and I have to go! We promised Sonomi- san that we'd go back early for some of her famous tea!!!" They ran off before Syaoran could pulverize Eriol and Sakura to Tomoyo.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Y'KNOW, HIIRAGIZAWA-KUN!!! THAT WAS A VERY LAME EXCUSE!!!!" They turned around and at the same time said, "I am sooo going to get them for this!" They stared at each other.  
  
"Syaoran-kun…what do you think he did to us?"  
  
'Syaoran-kun?!?!? Back to first names?! Yes!!!!'  
  
"What's so great about me calling you by your first name?"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAA?!?!?! You heard!?" His face turned a bright red.  
  
"I'm just happy that…well…I guess…you calling me by my first name…makes me feel more comfortable…y'know…it's like…we're friends…again!"  
  
"Sure whatever!"  
  
"I don't know what we have but we could go to my apartment and try to find out!"  
  
"Fine with me!" Together they silently walked to Syaoran's apartment.  
  
End of Chapter 3!  
  
YumiYa: Well hoped you like it! Please R+R so I know what you think about it!! Thankz!!! C U LATERZ!!!!! 


	4. WHAT?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!>>>Revealance of...

YumiYa: Yo pplz! Chapter 4 is uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppppppppppp!!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!! I finally did it! My gosh, I'm so busy with school, I don't know how my friend, Maron-chan, can keep up with soooooo many chapters! She has a really good Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne story!! Okay! Well, ne way! CCS is owned by CLAMP, though I wish I owned it! Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun are soooooo kawaii! Why can't there be any real boys like that in reality, ne? (No offense to boys who are reading this, I just can't find a good bf!!! Well…there is one but he goes to a different school!!!!!! *sniff**sniff*)  
  
Syaoran: Yumi…can you please hurry up?!  
  
YumiYa: Mou…Syaoran-kun!!!!  
  
Syaoran: *glare*  
  
YumiYa: Fine, fine! Kay, pplz! Here's Chapter 4!!! Hope you enjoy and…R+R!!!! (like always!!!^_^;)  
  
text=phone conversations  
  
"text"=dialog  
  
'text'=thoughts  
  
(text)=Author's notes  
  
"Aaagh!! When I get my hands on them, they will be totally dead meat and in oblivion!" Syaoran growled as he searched through his mass library of books on magic. 'Not this, or this, or this, or this, or this, or this, or this…'  
  
"Syaoran-kun, CUT THAT OUT!!!!!!!" Sakura covered her ears. "I've totally had enough of you repeating those words over and over again!"  
  
'Gomen, Sakura-chan!'  
  
'Mou, that sounds better! AT least you're not going, "or this, or this, or this" etc. etc.!!!'  
  
'Heh, heh!' Syaoran could feel his face burn up. Sakura noticed. She dropped the book she was looking at and went over to him.  
  
"Ne, Syaoran-kun?!" She placed a hand on his forehead. "Daijoubu?" Syaoran burned up even more while sweatdropping.  
  
'Sakura-chan…she's still dense, but kawaii!' Sakura hearing this, started glaring at him.  
  
"Well, excuse me!! I'm not the one who left his friends in Japan, telling the girl he loves that he loves her, then promising to return soon. After 6 years, he finally returns!" Sakura shouted, pain shooting through her heart. "For these past 6 years, I've been through hell!!" Syaoran tried to hug Sakura, but she pushed him back.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Please leave me alone! I-I-I just hat you right now!" Sakura ran out of Syaoran's apartment. Meilin and Wei stared after her than looked at Syaoran. They had just come back from the mall and heard some shouting.  
  
"Syaoran-kun…what happened?" Syaoran got up, ignored Meilin's question, and left. Entering his room, he made sure that no one could enter it before plopping down on his bed. After a couple of minutes, he decided to call Eriol.  
  
Hello? "May I speak to Hiiragizawa-kun please?" Alright, hold on! Master!! Phone!! "…" Hello? Hiiragizawa Eriol speaking! "Look, Hiiragizawa, I'm not patient anymore! Just tell me what you did!!" Oh, it's my cute descendant! What makes you believe I did something? "Stop it! I know you did something! You better tell me right now or I'll" Alright! I only put a thought bond on you and Sakura-chan! Totally harmless! (Background: Tomoyo says, "Kawaii") Nothing to worry…hello? Syaoran hung up. He calmed down and searched for Sakura's aura. Finally, he found it. 'Sakura-chan? I know you can hear me!'  
  
'*sniff* what do you want, Syaoran-kun?'  
  
'Ouch! I talked to Hiiragizawa! He told me he put a thought bond on us!'  
  
'WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!'  
  
'Sakura-chan?!'  
  
'Oh great! Just great! Not only am I supposed to pretend to be married to you, I have a thought bond with you!'  
  
'What's bad about that?'  
  
'Maybe, because I hate you?! I don't even want to see you! Nonetheless talk to you or hear you!'  
  
'Oh…' Syaoran cut off the thought. He felt his eyes begin to water. He fell back on to his bed and wept quietly.  
  
To Sakura's house:  
  
Sakura sighed and began to cry again. 'I'm losing the one I truly loved about, but I have to show him my pain!' she though to herself so Syaoran couldn't hear her. Sakura cried herself to sleep where she had nightmares after nightmares. Kero looked at his mistress in worry. 'It's all that gaki's fault again!' He flew over to Sakura and covered her up with the blanket. He turned back toward the dresser, which he slept in, and called to the Sakura Book with his magic. It floated out of the dresser and the cards came out. They circled their mistress, trying to calm her with their presence. A ghost flew in along with them. She looked at her daughter and sighed. Placing a hand on Sakura's head, Nadeshiko (Is that how you spell it?) comforted her along with the cards. Light and Dark appeared and greeted her. Kero just watched.  
  
"Konnichiwa Light, Dark," Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Greetings," the two cards replied. They looked at Sakura. "Will our mistress be okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine. Unfortunately, what is to come will shock her even more."  
  
"Yes," Light and Dark nodded.  
  
"Could you protect her and watch over her for me down here?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am,"  
  
"Thank you!" Nadeshiko smiled and disappeared. Kero then faced the cards again. Light and Dark had transformed back to their card forms.  
  
"Sleep," Kero called. The card flew towards him. "Give our mistress a dreamless sleep and make sure no dreams or nightmares disrupt her!" Sleep nodded and flew over Sakura. Sakura stopped tossing and turning. The cards returned to the book, which went back into the drawer. Kero kissed Sakura's forehead before turning in.  
  
The next couple of weeks, Sakura and Syaoran wouldn't talk to each other except when they had to. They worked silently on the project and never even glanced at the other if they could help it. Eriol and Tomoyo watched in worry.  
  
"Eriol, is this really going to work?"  
  
"Yes, I think!" And so they went on.  
  
One day, Sakura was walking through the King Penguin Park with her electronic baby, Nadeshiko (named after her mom, obviously), she felt a pain sear through her whole body. After that, she was sure she heard Syaoran say, 'I love you, Sakura-chan! I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through, again! Good-bye!' Sakura gasped.  
  
'No!!! Syaoran! Talk to me! Syaoran!!!!' Tears started coming down. Clutching her baby tight, she ran towards Syaoran's apartment. 'Please, don't let it be what I think happened!!!! I never wanted it to end this way!'  
  
End of Chapter 4!!  
  
YumiYa: That was a cliffhanger but you could kinda tell what happened! I know, I know! It was very short wasn't it?! I don't want to put TOO much in it!!! Oh well! Chapter 5 is coming up soon or at least ASAP!!! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R+R again! I want to know what you think!!!! Thank you!!!! 


	5. WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!>>>Suicidal Attempt

YumiYa: Again...I'm very busy with school and I'm trying to update and start as many stories as possible!!! Another thing...Sasaki Miyako is mine! Don't take! Don't steal! But...Here's Chapter 5! Hope you like...lots of drama...BEWARE. Okay not really...but...still sad!!! R+R! Thank you! CCS is owned by CLAMP!   
  
=phone conversations  
"text"=dialog  
'text'=thoughts  
(text)=Author's notes  
  
  
Sakura ran as quick as she could with her baby. 'Syaoran! Syaoran! Answer me, please! Syaoran-kun' Sakura flew up the steps and ran up to the door. Pounding on the door, Sakura screamed, "Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun! Please open the door!" After a couple of seconds, Sakura decided to use the Lock Card. She unlocked the door and rushed inside. She looked around frantically. Everything was how it was before, but there was no Syaoran. Sakura ran to his room and screamed at what she found there. Blood was all over his bed and Syaoran lied in the middle of it. Next to him were his sword and two letters. Sakura ran up to him and placed her hands on his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was in a sad smile.  
"Oh my gosh! Syaoran! No, don't do this to me!" She looked down in horror. Syaoran's wrists were slit and blood was pouring from the severe cuts. Grabbing her new cell phone that Tomoyo just gave here, she quickly called 911 (AN: What's the emergency number in Japan?). As calmly as she could, she explained the situation to the operator. She took Syaoran's sword and frantically tried to change it back into a pendant. She didn't want to explain why a weird looking sword was there. Luckily, it did. She hung it around her neck as she looked at the two letters. One was addressed to her and the other to his family or Meilin. (ANL Basically, whoever got it first!) A little later, paramedics and policeman raced in. They marked off Syaoran's room. The paramedics quickly, but gently, placed Syaoran in an ambulance.  
"Excuse me, miss, but would you come to the hospital too?" On of the paramedics, a lady, said kindly. Sakura, in a state of shock, nodded and climbed in the ambulance, holding her baby in one of her arms. The whole ride, she just stared at the pale Syaoran in front of her.   
'Oh my gosh! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have treated him so terribly!'  
Once they reached the hospital, the paramedics rushed Syaoran into an emergency room. Sakura just stood and watched their retreating forms. The lady, who asked her to come along, came up beside Sakura. She placed on hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
"Don't worry! He'll be fine! We'll try our best to bring him back!" The lady said. Sakura only nodded. She wanted to cry, but somehow she just couldn't.  
"It's okay! Do you want to call your parents or something?"  
"...Hai..." Sakura took out her cell phone and walked to a quiet corner in the waiting room. The lady just stayed behind.   
"Otou-san, this is Sakura!" "Aa...demo...Syaoran-kun...oh otou-san!" "I went to Syaoran-kun's place for a visit, but he wouldn't answer, so I kind of busted through! I found him...I...I found him in a pool of his own blood on his bed! Otou-san! He committed suicide!" 'I can't tell him that I felt his pain through the thought bond then busted through with Lock.' (AN: Apparently, she didn't tell him about the Sakura cards yet!) "Hai!" "The hospital." "Arigato otou-san!" "Hai...ja!" Sakura hung up, then dialed Tomoyo and Eriol. Both had the same reactions as her dad. When Sakura was done, she walked back to the lady, who stood there patiently for her to finish.  
"Better?"  
"A little!"  
"By the way, what's your name? I need to ask you some questions," The lady said, holding up a form. Sakura nodded, "Kinomoto Sakura" The lady took it down.   
"My name is Sasaki Miyako! You can talk to me if you need anything, okay?"  
"Hai, Sasaki-san!"  
"Just Miyako-chan will be fine! Is Sakura-chan okay for you?" Miyako asked. Sakura nodded again. Around twenty minutes later, Miyako was done questioning Sakura. She got up, thanked Sakura, and gave her another reassuring smile before leaving. Sakura collapsed into her chair.   
Soon after, Fujitaka, Touya, Tomoyo, and Eriol showed up.  
"Sakura-chan! Are you okay? Where's Li-kun? Will he be okay? What happened to him? How is he?" They bombarded her with questions. Sakura looked down at the floor and sighed. They all stopped, and Fujitaka came up and hugged her. When they pulled apart, Sakura replied in a shaky voice, "I'm fine, but Syaoran-kun is still in the emergency room. They're trying to stabilize him and stop the bleeding, but nobody knows if he'll survive or not. I was just going to visit him and I found him unconscious on his bed with his wrists slit open." Sakura finally broke down and Fujitaka gathered her in his arms again. Eriol looked at Sakura carefully. 'She's lying' Probing Sakura's mind, he gently asked if it was okay if he searched through her mind so that she wouldn't have to tell him. Sakura agreed and continued weeping. A minute later, Eriol looked at Tomoyo sadly, and whispered, "She's partially lying. She felt his pain through the thought bond I placed on them and ran over to his place, used the lock, and found him." Before Tomoyo asked how he knew, he added, "I probed her mind WITH her permission!" Tomoyo burst into tears and hugged Eriol. Eriol returned her hug allowing her to cry on his shirt.  
"Eriol...*sniff* don't leave me! Please don't! I love you!" Tomoyo whispered to him. Eriol held her tighter. "I'd never leave you! Trust me! I love you too!" The two hugging groups (Eriol and Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Sakura, and Touya) were broke apart when Meilin appeared with Wei.  
"What going on? Where's Syaoran?" Sakura told Meilin everything and she burst into tears. Wei just stood there, stunned.  
"I was so scared when I found blood all over his bed! Oh my god! Why'd he do that?" Meilin sobbed Sakura went up to her and embraced her. Together, the two friends cried. In between, you could hear Sakura said over and over again, "I'm sorry, Meilin-chan! It's all fault!" and Meilin say, "No it isn't!". When the two calmed down, they pulled apart from each other and joined the rest of the group who just stood silently watching them. Feeling something in her pockets beside her usual cards, Sakura placed her hand in one of them and found the two letters she had placed there earlier. 'Oh...I forgot about this.' Walking up to Meilin, she handed her one of the letters.  
"Meilin-chan...this was next to him...it's for you." Meilin accepted the letter quietly.  
"Excuse me for a bit, onegai," Meilin walked across the room to a deserted spot with Wei. Together they sat down and read the letter. Tears began to flow from both of them. Sakura watched them and felt even worse then before. Touya came up to her.  
"Hey squirt...it's not your fault k? So stop blaming yourself! You did your best!" Sakura looked up to her brother and smiled. "Arigato Onii-chan." Touya nodded and left. Miyako came up to Sakura.   
"Sakura-chan...we were able to stop the bleeding and stabilize him. He's in intensive care at the moment. You can go see him right now. Are these his friends?"  
"...Hai..."  
"They can go in too, if they want. He's still unconscious though."  
"Wakatta...arigato Miyako-chan!"  
"Anytime!" Miyako smiled then left. Sakura repeated what Miyako had said to her to the rest of the groups. They smiled happily and went to Syaoran's room. They quietly entered and gasped when the saw the pale Syaoran in the room. He was hooked up to a lot of machines and looked almost ghostly. They just stood there and watched him. Each of them went up to him and whispered in his ear, except for Sakura, who just stood there staring at him. Tomoyo and Eriol whispered to each other and nodded.   
"Sakura-chan...do you want some privacy with Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked quietly.   
"Hai..." Gently taking her baby from her arms, Tomoyo and Eriol shooed the rest of the group out of the room and left her alone. Sakura went up to Syaoran's bedside and held one of his hands. 'Gomen...Syaoran-kun. I made you suffer didn't I? I'm sorry...I truly am...this is all my fault.' Letting go, she pulled up a chair and sat next to him, watching. Pulling out the other letter that addressed to her, she decided to read it. Carefully opening up the envelope and pulling out the letter, she began to read.  
  
Dear Sakura-chan,  
  
I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry for leaving you all alone for six years without contacting you or anything like that. I'm also sorry for leaving you with the burden of my feelings. By the time you read this, I'm already dead. I just want you to know that I love you and I always have. You were the one who was able to warm my heart. You gave my life back to me. You cared for me even though I tried to steal the cards away from you when we were in fourth grade. I'm sorry for coming back and placing so much pressure on you again. You're probably wondering why I killed myself. I'm sorry, though I suppose you're glad now that I'm finally out of your life once and for all. I just couldn't bear the pain. I can't live without you. I love you so much that without you, I'd die anyway. Ironic, isn't it? I just wanted to end the pain. Even if I'm dead, I'll be watching over you and protecting you. Goodbye, my sakura.  
  
Love,   
Li Syaoran  
  
Sakura felt tears well up again and she whispered quietly, "...hoe..." Putting the letter aside and curling into a ball, she cried. Once she felt like she could cry no more, she stopped and held one of Syaoran's hands again. It felt warm, but hardly.   
"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun! I didn't mean for it to go this far. I was mad at you for not contacting me in the past six years. I love you! I still do! I guess I have since fourth grade. When you came back, I was mad and happy at the same time. I knew that eventually I would start falling more in love for you, but I couldn't let you off so easily for what you did. So, I decided that I should show you the pain I felt when you left me. I ignored you. Honestly, I didn't want it to go this far. I was going to tell you today...that I still loved you! I'm so, so sorry Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said to the unconscious Syaoran. "I know you can hear me somewhere Syaoran-kun! Please get better and wake up!" She held his hand up to her face.  
'Sa...ku...ra-...chan?'  
"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura looked at him, frantically. His eyes were still closed and he hadn't moved at all.  
'Sa...kura..-chan? Where am I?'  
'Syaoran-kun? Is that you?' Sakura asked in her mind.  
'Hai...where am I? My body...I can't move...what happened to me?'  
'Syaoran-kun...you're in the hospital...in intensive care...you tried to commit suicide but I found you before you died.'  
'...oh...' Sakura could tell by his tone that he was disappointed that his plan didn't work.  
'Syaoran-kun...I read your letter to me...I'm sorry...for what I did...'  
'Sakura-chan...it's okay! I heard what you said to me. Was that the truth?'  
'Hai Syaoran-kun...I still love you.'  
'...'  
'You're probably really mad at me now aren't you?'  
'I'm not Sakura-chan! You did that for a reason...I believe you!'  
'Arigato Syaoran-kun!'  
'Anytime...'  
'Ne...Syaoran-kun...'  
'Hmm?'  
Sakura blushed at what she was about to say. 'Please try to wake up! As soon as you wake up and get better, I...I...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me.'  
'Sakura-chan...'  
'It's okay if you don't, I'm fine with that.'  
'I'd be happy to! At least when I wake up!' Sakura smiled and hugged Syaoran, gently. Pulling back, she saw a smile appear on his pale face.  
'Did you feel that?'  
'Yeah...how'd you tell?'  
'You're smiling!'  
'Oh...'   
'Baka!'  
'Hey!'  
'You are! You tried to kill yourself without even thinking about what Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Touya-kun, Meilin-chan, Otou-san, and Wei-san, and especially me, feel!'  
'Gomen.'  
'Hurry up and wake up! You can do it! I'm right here! Y'know...you don't have to be afraid to wake up!' Sakura didn't hear a reply. Worried, she watched Syaoran.  
"Syaoran-kun...I miss you!" Suddenly, she saw him move.   
"Syaoran?" He slowly opened his eyes. He saw two bright emeralds staring at him and a lot of white. (AN: The room.) Raspy, he said, "Oh? Now...we...are...on...first...na...me...basis?" Sakura smiled happily, "Syaoran!"   
"I'll...take...that...as...a...yes...then..." He smiled. She let go of him and said, "I'll be right back!" Sakura ran out to the waiting room where everyone was. Tomoyo ran up to her. "Sakura! Are you okay? You were in there for a really long time!" Sakura just smiled and said, "Syaoran-kun's awake!" Tomoyo's jaw dropped.  
"What?!"  
"Syaoran-kun's awake!"  
"Oh my gosh!" Turning, Tomoyo yelled out loud enough so that everybody heard. "Li-kun's awake!" They all got up and went into the room talking. Sakura watched them happily.   
'Waaah! There are a lot of people! AAACK! Meilin!' Sakura giggled. She went up to the desk and asked for Miyako. Miyako came up to her.   
"What is it Sakura-chan?"  
"Syaoran-kun's awake!"  
"Really?" Miyako asked. She was assured by Sakura's nod. She smiled and ran to go get a doctor. Soon, five doctors went into Syaoran's room, shooed the rest of the group out, and closed the door.  
'Oh no...not more doctors!'  
'He, he!'  
'Hey! That's not fair!'  
'It is too!' Sakura walked to the rest of the group and everyone started to hug each other and crying. Soon, the doctors came back out with Syaoran on the bed. Miyako came up to them and said, "Li-kun's okay so we're moving him to a different room upstairs. You can come too." They all nodded and followed the doctors. Once everything was settled in Syaoran's new room, Sakura turned to Miyako and hugged her, which surprised Miyako greatly.  
"Arigato Miyako-chan!"  
"No problem Sakura-chan! Now you should go back to your boyfriend before he starts to miss you!" Miyako winked. Blushing, Sakura nodded and thanked Miyako again before entering the room.   
'What did that lady say? BOYFRIEND?'  
'Syaoran-kun! You were eavesdropping?!'  
'Oh...now we're on -kun again! Oh boy!' Sakura giggled. She joined in the conversation, taking place at the moment between Tomoyo and Eriol.  
"Oh yeah...Eriol-kun! About this thought bond..." Sakura grinned evilly.  
"Uh-oh! Tomoyo-chan! Let's get out of here!" Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand and the two hightailed it out of there. Fujitaka pulled Sakura aside.   
"Sakura-chan...Touya-kun and I are going to go home now to make dinner! You can stay here as long as you like but if you're going to spend the night here or feel like coming home, call me okay?"  
"Otou-san! You're the best!" Sakura hugged him and Fujitaka smiled. Soon everybody left and it was only Syaoran and Sakura.  
"You go, girl!"  
Sakura blushed. They talked about what was happened to them in the past six years, before saying goodbye. Syaoran sighed and thought, 'I'm so lucky! She's the best!'  
'You bet I am, buster! I just saved your life!' Syaoran chuckled and fell asleep.  
  
The End.  
  
YumiYa: Woah! That was a really long chapter! I think that was the longest I ever wrote! Cool! Anyway, wasn't that dramatic and romantic? Please R+R and tell me what you think! I could use some good comments! I think I'm just going to add 2 to 4 more chapters than that's the end! Well...I hope you liked it! Ja ne, minna-san! 


	6. Epilogue

YumiYa: Hello! Chapter 6 is up! I know it's been a really long time since I worked on this story so now I'm doing it…I just couldn't figure out what to put. This is going to be the very last chapter!!! Wait…might do an epilogue or maybe this will just have the epilogue…don't know. Anyway, Cardcaptor Sakura is the property of CLAMP!  
  
"" Dialogue  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
() Author's Notes  
  
Two weeks after Syaoran had been sent to the hospital, he had fully recovered and was released. Syaoran was an activity restriction and he wasn't allowed to go back to soccer yet or back to his training. The baby project had been finished just yesterday and the weekends had just simply rolled in. Today was a beautiful day. The skies were clear and it was sunny. He and Sakura were on their date in the park (Not King Penguin).  
  
"Ne, Syaoran-kun…do you want some ice-cream?" Sakura asked happily.  
  
"Sure why not!"  
  
"Okay! Which one do you want?" Sakura said, getting up. Syaoran gave her a do-you-really-need-to-ask look then sighed. Sakura giggled then answered her own question. "Hai, hai Syaoran-kun! I know! You want the double chocolate one right?" Syaoran smiled and nodded, "Yup!" Sakura sighed then went to go buy the ice cream.  
  
'Syaoran…you are soooooo annoying sometimes!'  
  
'And you are so annoying when you call me with a –kun in public but don't use any formalities when you talk to me in our thoughts!' With that, Sakura became a brilliant shade of red. Syaoran smiled and decided to tease her some more. 'And you can't deny it because I can here you sleep think!!!! It's always… "Syaoran…syaoran…syaoran… hanyaaaaan"' Sakura became 12 shades redder and was starting the worry the ice cream stand owner.  
  
"Um…ojou-sama…daijoubu?" Sakura was brought back to reality.  
  
"Hoe?! D…daijoubu desu ka!" She took the ice cream cones from him and skipped back to where Syaoran sat.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Aa…arigato Sakura-chan!" He took his ice cream cone from and took one lick.  
  
"Aaaaah!! Chocolate!! Yum!" Syaoran began attacking his ice cream cone, devouring it in mere seconds!!!! As he was cleaning himself up, he began to feel something build in his head.  
  
"Aaack!!!! Brain freeze! Brain freeze! Brain freeze!!!!!!!!!" He clutched his head as he jumped around. Sakura just stared at him.  
  
"…hoe…Syaoran-kun! Daijoubu desu ka?" After a couple of minutes, Syaoran sat back down.  
  
"Aaa…daijoubu!! Arigato! I shouldn't have eaten that ice cream cone so quickly, ne?"  
  
"Un…" Sakura giggled. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out of the park. Sakura just followed quietly. Minutes later, the couple found themselves in the King Penguin Park (NOW they're in King Penguin Park!).  
  
"Sakura-chan…ano…eto…" Syaoran struggled to control his feelings. Sakura could feel in the tension in the air and began to stutter herself, "…Syaoran-kun…ano…" The two pondered their positions, took a deep breath, and yelled "Sakura-chan/Syaoran-kun, aishiteru/daisuki! (I know…kinda messed up…basically you line up the words on the same side of the slash 4 exp. Syaoran said, "Sakura-chan, Aishiteru!" and I think you can figure out what Sakura said! Hope you liking it so far!)". Both stared at each other in shock then they smiled.  
  
"Yokata…I know that you told me in the letter and before you left and I had told you after Void…demo…I just wanted to let you know that I still care for you after all these years!" Sakura burst into Syaoran's arms, crying. Syaoran smoothed down her hair, whispering in her ear. After Sakura settled down, Syaoran grabbed her chin gently and tilted her head up. They kissed gently at first then their pent-up passion began to place itself in the kiss. It became more passionate and after a couple of minutes, they pulled apart for air. Sakura sighed happily and laid her head on Syaoran's chest. Syaoran held her close and kissed the tope of her head. The distracted couple didn't notice the red light coming out of a bush. Eriol and Tomoyo had followed them like always to make sure things had gone alright.  
  
"This is better than I had planned it to be." Tomoyo sighed and got stars in her eyes. Eriol grinned and pulled Tomoyo in for a hug, making sure to cover her mouth just in case she squealed. Sure enough, Tomoyo gave a small gasp and looked up at Eriol. They kissed and laid down.  
  
Syaoran pulled out of their embrace and crept up to the moving bush.  
  
"Syaoran-kun…nani…"  
  
"Shh…" Syaoran whispered and pointed to the bush. Sakura gave a small gasp and silently marched up to the bush. Behind the bush, they saw Eriol and Tomoyo hugging and kissing on the ground (not the hentai way you hentai!).  
  
"And I thought that you two were too old to be spying on us!!" Syaoran said with anger dripping from every word. Eriol stopped and whispered to Tomoyo. She nodded.  
  
"…what ever are you talking about? We're just making out behind a bush, right Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo blushed. 'Stick to the plan, stick to the plan!' Sakura glared at her "best" friend and said, "Hontoni Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol and Tomoyo gulped before they attempted to run out of there. Unfortunately, they didn't notice that Sakura had called out her wand and Loop. Syaoran caught them and pulled them back.  
  
"We'll forgive you THIS time…but you had better not be doing this again to us! Or else, you are going to get a major pounding from us!" Eriol and Tomoyo nodded too afraid to retort and speak.  
  
"Good!" Sakura said, recalling Loop and her wand. The now-settled- down quartet began to walk out of the park, talking as if nothing happened. As soon as they reached the corner, they split up bidding each other farewell. So far everything was going as Syaoran and Eriol had planned. Eriol and Tomoyo walked towards the Hiiragizawa mansion, not talking to each other. Eriol's left hand was in his pocket fiddling around with somebody. 'Stay calm, just stay calm Hiiragizawa!' All of a sudden, Tomoyo turned around and spoke, "Its amazing how fast things have gone back to where they're supposed to be!" Eriol yelped and nodded. They talked about how depressed and gloomy Sakura was before Syaoran came back and the events that followed. Once they reached the gates of the mansion, they stopped, not daring to say a word to each other.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan…ano…we've been friends for a long time…"  
  
"Hai!!" Tomoyo didn't know where in the world he was going with this.  
  
"…A-a-and we've been dating for a while…" Tomoyo nodded. She was starting to get impatient. Eriol was never like this. 'Oh no! What if he wants to break up with me!'  
  
"I understand Eriol-kun!" Eriol looked at her confused.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I said I understand! I understand if you don't love me anymore." Eriol was confused as ever, but Tomoyo didn't notice. She just kept on talking. "Look…I don't want us to stop being friends…um…I have to go now…" She turned around and began to walk home, trying to hide her tears from him. Finally, Eriol was brought back to reality. He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"What in heavens are you talking about girl?"  
  
"Y…y…you were going to break up with me!" Tomoyo broke into tears. Eriol hugged her tighter.  
  
"Baka! I was going to ask you if you would marry me!" Tomoyo gasped. Eriol pulled out the ring. Tomoyo looked at it in shock then threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Gomenasai, Eriol-kun!! Gomen for doing that to you! Oh my god! Yes! I'll marry you!" Eriol kissed her on the lips happily. The two embraced each other then pulled apart. Eriol slipped the ring onto Tomoyo's finger and held her hand.  
  
"Kawaii desu!!" A scream could be heard from inside the mansion. Eriol groaned. 'Why? Why of all time did Nakuru have to catch us at this time?!' Tomoyo blushed a bright red. Eriol grabbed her hand and shrugged.  
  
"Come on…let's get this over with!" The couple walked into the house only to be pulverized by Nakuru.  
  
"When's the wedding? What kind of dress do you want, Tomoyo-sama? Ooooo…can I be one of your bridesmaid, Tomoyo-sama?" Nakuru kept the questions coming. Tomoyo blushed at some of the more private questions.  
  
"Ruby…I think you should stop annoying Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-san! And since when did you start calling Tomoyo-san mistress?" Spinel asked as he floated into the hall.  
  
"Since now…since she is going to be Eriol-sama's wife!" Nakuru said smiling. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed even more.  
  
"At least I know you have some logic, Ruby Moon!" Tomoyo giggled and said, "Now, Suppi-chan that's not nice! Suppi…is it okay if I call you that?"  
  
"That's fine with me, Tomoyo-sama!" Spinel said as he flew over to her. Nakuru pouted, "Suppi-chan! How come you let Tomoyo-sama call you Suppi and whenever I call you that…you don't like it?"  
  
"Because I like Tomoyo and she's nice. You're just annoying!" A blush started to form on Spinel's face. (And I know he can blush because he turns all red when he gets hyper from sweets!) The guardians kept on fighting as Eriol and Tomoyo watched happily. Suddenly, Eriol turned and kissed Tomoyo on the lips.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
To Sakura and Syaoran:  
  
They walked quietly down the street. Syaoran was nervously fiddling something in his pocket. Sakura looked at him in worry.  
  
"Syaoran…you okay?" Syaoran's head snapped up and he replied nervously, "h…h…hai…" Sakura looked at the ground. She slipped her hand in his and continued walking. Soon, they reached Sakura's house.  
  
'Oh god…that was close. Breath Li…breathe…oh god…I'm gonna break down. How am I gonna ask her? Should just stop and kiss her then ask her? Aargh!! I don't know!!! I wonder if she'll marry me…'  
  
"Yes, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her, confused. Then the light dawned on him.  
  
"Oh god…" Sakura giggled and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Forgot that I can here your thoughts? You need to learn to block some of your thoughts you know." Syaoran smiled and pulled out the ring in his pocket. He opened and revealed small gold ring with an emerald resting in the middle of the band. He slipped the ring on her ring finger. Sakura smiled at Syaoran then closed the distance between them. They shared a passionate kiss and didn't notice that Touya had opened the front door.  
  
"You gaki! Get away from my sister!" Syaoran pulled away and stared at Touya.  
  
"Onii-chan! Onegai…gosh…lets go inside. Syaoran-kun and I have to talk to you and Otousan!" She walked inside followed by Syaoran and Touya who were into another one of their glaring contests again. Sakura sighed and gathered the family into the dining room. After hours of talking, Touya finally agreed and said he was happy for his little Kaijuu. Sakura let this go because he actually said she could marry Syaoran. Sakura flew across the table to hug Touya.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ever since that happy night, things had been bustling for the two couples. They decided to have a double wedding and get married at the same time at the same place. On the wedding day, Eriol and Syaoran nervously stood at the front of the altar. Both were shocked when the two ladies came out and absolutely stunning dresses, thanks to Nakuru. After they completed their vows, they kissed and walked outside. Everyone was there, including Nikki, Naoko, Chiharu, Takahashi, Terada-sensei, Rika, Kaho, and all their other friends. Eriol smiled and decided to do a little trick. He flicked his hand up to the skies. Immediately, a burst of confetti began to rain down. Syaoran and Sakura smiled. They had felt his aura flare for a while before the confetti rain. Suddenly, Tomoyo gasped and pointed to the sky. A meteor shower was blazing across the sky. Tomoyo spun around and kissed Eriol on the lips. The couples watched the meteor shower happily together. As it ended, they bid their friends and family farewell then left for their honeymoon. Everything had gone extremely well and they lived happily ever after.  
  
The End!  
  
YumiYa: It's done! Yay! How did you like it? Please R+R!!! That took a lot of time…I think this is the longest chapter that I've ever written! What do you think? Thankz for reading it! Ja ne, minna-san! 


End file.
